SUBMIT OC'S NOW
by RobinRules15
Summary: SUBMIT OC'S FOR MY STORY PLEASE FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. DO YOU WANT TO WORK FOR SHIELD OR THE WORK WITH THE X MEN THEN SIGN UP BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1 Recruiting Operatives

Full Summary inside: HYDRA has taken 6 teens and are going to experiment on them to make weapons like X-23, but they escape and they get separated 3 end up at Xavier's while the other 3 end up at SHIELD. Submit oc's please. When they are at HYDRA think of it as a military school but worse. They each have their own room and I want a description of how it looks and what's inside it.

**DEADLINE FOR BOTH OPERATIVES AND BOUNTY HUNTERS IS April 30th**

I also _**NEED A BOUNTY HUNTER FORM**_ if someone could think of one and send that in that would be great thanks

Just a little note I want to the leader to be male of both groups I'm being sexist or anything that's just how I want it

SEND IN A PM OR A REVIEW A REVIEW IS PREFERRED

**Rules:**

_**1. Everyone must submit two oc's a boy and a girl this is the main rule!**_

2. Stick to the Form don't add on

3. No tails horns wings or anything fairy or demon related or witch craft

4. I want simple yet affective powers

5. No over the top powers no god like powers

**Powers NOT ALLOWED**

All powers associated with Rule # 4

No shape shifting into animals shape shifting into other humans is ok though

Hard to understand powers complicated ones

* * *

Here's the Form

Full name (First Middle Last):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age: (14-17):

Gender Male or Female:

6 Digit Number:

Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos INCLUDE ALL THAT ARE LISTED PLZ if they don't have tattoos or scars that's fine just include the basics then):

Clothes (what they wear when they go out or when HYDRA lets them out to interact with people DESCRIPTION):

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Outfit 3

Birthplace:

Birthday (month day year):

Xavier's or SHIELD (meaning do they end up at Xavier's or SHIELD)

Leader (leads the team) Scout (goes out and scouts out the area) or Follower (just follows orders of the leader):

Personality (detailed 5-12 sentences please):

How they act around other operatives (other oc's):

How they act around guards:

How they act when around their Superior (Madame Hydra):

Do they have friends?:

Do they have enemies?:

Powers:

3 Power weaknesses:

Age Powers Manifested:

Age they were taken from their homes to HYDRA (as young as 5 no older than 10):

Manifestation History:

Skills (another than mutant powers):

Fears:

Hobbies:

Room Description:

Weapons (weapons they carry around just in case (ex: hand guns, knives, nun chucks):

Background Info (where you grew up, friends, family):

* * *

**DEADLINE FOR BOTH OPERATIVES AND BOUNTY HUNTERS IS April 30th**


	2. Chapter 2 Need Bounty Hunters

Bounty Hunter Form

Full name (First Middle Last):

Nickname:

Age: (18-30):

Gender: Male (mandatory)

Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos INCLUDE ALL THAT ARE LISTED PLZ if they don't have tattoos or scars that's fine just include the basics then):

Work outfit (what they wear when they are going on a hunt):

Three non-work outfits (casual wear around the facility)

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Outfit 3:

Birthplace:

Birthday (month day year):

Leader (leads the team of bounty hunters to capture Rogue Mutants) Scout (goes out and scouts out the area) or Follower (just follows orders of the leader):

Personality (detailed 5-12 sentences please):

How do they view mutants?

How do they act around mutants (other oc's):

How do they act around guards:

How do they act around other bounty hunters:

How do they act when around their Superior (Madame Hydra):

Do they have friends?:

Do they have enemies?:

Age they were hired by HYDRA and how long they've been with HYDRA(as young as 18 no older than 30):

Why were they hired by HYDRA:

Weapons (weapons they carry around just in case (ex: hand guns, knives, nun chucks):

Skills:

Style of how they take down mutants?: (like how they hunt, track, bring down mutants)

Fears:

Secrets:

Hobbies:

Room Description:

Background Info (where you grew up, friends, family):

Misc. Info:


	3. Chapter 3 Need More oc's

Younger Oc's

I need two young oc's a boy and girl ages (7-10) to take a liking to (you know friendly older brother older sister type thing) one of the older oc's that escapes and he or she promises to go back for the two after they escape and get rescued.

The rules regarding powers and such are still the same

Here's the form

Full name (First Middle Last):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age: (7-10):

Gender Male or Female:

6 Digit Number:

Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos INCLUDE ALL THAT ARE LISTED PLZ if they don't have tattoos or scars that's fine just include the basics then):

Clothes (what they wear when they go out or when HYDRA lets them out to interact with people DESCRIPTION):

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Outfit 3:

Birthplace:

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (detailed 5-12 sentences please):

How they act around other operatives (other oc's):

How they act around guards:

How they act when around their Superior (Madame Hydra):

Do they have friends?:

Do they have enemies?:

Why do they think they're at HYDRA?:

Powers:

3 Power weaknesses:

Age Powers Manifested:

Age they were taken from their homes to HYDRA (as young as 5 no older than 10):

Manifestation History:

Skills (other than mutant powers):

Fears:

Hobbies:

Room Description:

Weapons (weapons they carry around just in case (ex: hand guns, knives, nun chucks):

Background Info (where you grew up, friends, family):


	4. Chapter 4 Need Male Oc's

More Older boy Oc's

I need more boy oc's around the age of 17 that end up at Xavier's I've got everyone else so I don't need anymore girls just BOYS

The rules regarding powers and such are still the same

Here's the form

Full name (First Middle Last):

Codename (MUST HAVE):

Age 16 or 17:

Gender: Male

6 Digit Number:

Physical Appearance (hair color, eye color, skin color, scars, tattoos INCLUDE ALL THAT ARE LISTED PLZ if they don't have tattoos or scars that's fine just include the basics then):

Clothes (what they wear when they go out or when HYDRA lets them out to interact with people DESCRIPTION):

Outfit 1:

Outfit 2:

Outfit 3:

Birthplace:

Birthday (month day year):

Personality (detailed 5-12 sentences please):

How they act around other operatives (other oc's):

How they act around guards:

How they act when around their Superior (Madame Hydra):

Do they have friends?:

Do they have enemies?:

Why do they think they're at HYDRA?:

Powers:

3 Power weaknesses:

Age Powers Manifested:

Age they were taken from their homes to HYDRA (as young as 5 no older than 10):

Manifestation History:

Skills (other than mutant powers):

Fears:

Hobbies:

Room Description:

Weapons (weapons they carry around just in case (ex: hand guns, knives, nun chucks):

Background Info (where you grew up, friends, family):


End file.
